Disclosed in EP-A 2 171 057 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,866) is a known yarn storing and delivering device of open construction wherein the guide opening formed by the main jet inlet of a jet nozzle weaving machine is located at a relatively great axial distance from the storing drum, while the threading device comprises a suction pipe element having a nozzle portion adapted to swivel back and forth between the feeder element and the guide opening by means of a driving device. Mounted on the suction pipe element is a first yarn guide member cooperating with translational drive means. Contained within the suction pipe is a clamping device. Disposed between the storing drum and the guide opening in coaxial alignment with the latter is a second yarn guide member in the form of an axially movable blowing nozzle in combination with yarn clamps and scissors and drive elements for these components. The suction pipe element receives the yarn from the feeder element and clamps the yarn, whereupon it is swivelled towards the guide opening. In the meantime a yarn supply is wound onto the storing drum, before the first guide member brings the yarn into the path of the second guide member operable to supply the yarn to the guide opening after a section thereof has been cut off to remain in the suction pipe element. A disadvantage of this known device is the rather expensive construction of the threading device, its complicated control mechanism and the large space required for mounting the individual components, so that this principle is unsuitable for a substantially closed construction of a device of this type, in which the guide opening is located close to the storing drum. Particularly difficult is the disposition and actuation of the second guide member within the balloon of the outgoing yarn during normal operation. There is a considerable danger of malfunction, because the threading operation is carried out in several steps independent from one another.
In a yarn storing and delivering device known from EP-A 2 811 04859 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,821) the threading operation is carried out manually with the aid of a wire.
It is an object of the invention to provide a yarn storing and delivering device of the type defined in the introduction, which is characterized by a reliably operable and compact threading device of simple construction and devoid of any components to be moved for the threading operation.
This object is attained according to the invention by the characteristics set forth below.